A problematic password
by jodylahietie
Summary: Being in a hurry makes Terry Boot realize that being Ravenclaw can have its downside. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_

* * *

During classes, the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are nearly all deserted. Almost all teachers and students can be found in the classrooms. Those who have a free period are mostly found in the library, somewhere on the grounds or in their common room. It creates a peaceful atmosphere in the castle during the day. Almost magical in itself.

Terry Boot, a fifth year Ravenclaw and one of the few found in the corridors, was on his way to his own common room. Not in a peaceful way though. He was sprinting on the fifth floor through the empty hallways. With his heart hammering in his chest he passed multiple suits of armour until he arrived at a familiar staircase. He stopped there for a moment, catching his breath. 'I really need to do some kind of exercise like Micheal.' He thought as he noticed his bad shape.

Taking a deep breath, he sprinted up the stairs. He had to reach the Ravenclaw common room as soon as possible or it would have all been for nothing. Halfway he tripped on his robes causing him and his bag to fall. Books and parchment flew in every direction. 'How could the school choose these robes while they know we have to climb stairs half of the time!?' He thought darkly. Leaving his bag and its contents behind and ignoring the scratches on his hands he continued his run. However, at a more careful pace.

Almost at the top of the stairs another thought hit him that made him curse. 'Oh bludger, the password. Please let the riddle be easy. I don't have time for a mathematic equation.'

Like every common room at Hogwarts, Ravenclaws room was password protected. However, Rowena Ravenclaw took it a step further by introducing riddles. To enter the room the student had to answer a riddle correctly in one try. After Rowena left the school the door continued to do this and added more and more riddles to his repertoire. Terry's years at Hogwarts had taught him that the riddles to the Ravenclaw common room were very diverse. It wasn't even always a riddle that you had to solve. There were also questions that could be about anything. From Arithmancy to famous wizards and other trivia. Occasionally a question about the muggle world would even appear.

Terry finally arrived at the top of the stair where the door in question stood. It was as plain as ever. Aged wood with no lock or handle. Only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Terry knocked once and the eagle started to speak: ''What country won the Quidditch World Cup of 1902?'' Terry cursed under his breath. 'Why did it had to be trivia.' If there was a subject he knew almost nothing about, it was quidditch. He immediately missed his friend Micheal Corner by his side. He was usually with him and quite a quidditch expert. With the classes just started, there was no one around who he could ask. The library was also out of the question. There simply was no time. He tried knocking again even though he knew that wasn't going to work. No one would hear him on the other side.

Another thing about the door was that the question wouldn't change until it was correctly answered and a person had only one try. This forced the students to really think about the problem or work together. Most of the time it would take a maximum of 10 minutes, depending on the riddle. Although, usually way faster than that. There had been a time that it took a bit longer than that.

It was a famous Ravenclaw story. When professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house, was a student himself he and his brother were known for their shenanigans. Much to the surprise of many student nowadays. One day in their sixth year, they managed to enchant the door in such a way that the question was impossible to answer. Some kind of mathematic problem they had stolen from a German muggle scientist. As a result no Ravenclaw, beside the two brothers, could enter the common room for a day. Some say even for a week but Terry thought that was probably a bit farfetched.

Knowing this was a lost cause, Terry decided to take a guess at the question. Hoping there was a catch to the question he answered: ''The Quidditch World Cup was cancelled that year.'' He closed his eyes, fingers crossed, and waited for the eagle to speak again. ''This is not a trick question. What country won the Quidditch World Cup of 1902?'' The eagle said.

Dread filled Terry's stomach. That was it. He lost. With a heavy sigh he leaned his head against the door. ''I know I should learn about all kinds of things. You never know when it will come in handy but please let me in this time without answering. I really need to enter.'' Nothing happened of course. A lump appeared in his throat. Putting his hands in his robes' pockets he finds his grandmothers wand, now his. He grabs it, turning his knuckles white. ''I have the worst luck in the world.'' He muttered.

For a moment nothing happened.

Terry turned around to go back down the stairs to pick up his books when he noticed a change in the door. It wasn't as plain as before. Above the knocker, letters appeared in a cursive script that he knew all too well. It was the same writing as the one on one of his birthday cards. His grandmothers handwriting. It said: ''When nothing goes right, go -'' The sentence stayed unfinished but Terry knew enough. He turned to the wall on his left. At first it seemed like a normal wall to him. After staring for a while, though, Terry started to notice a pattern in the stones. They were arranged in a way that caused the lines between the stones to form a rectangular shape. Almost like a door.

With new hope, Terry pushed against the door which slowly gave way. Behind the secret passageway a room was revealed. Terry smiled at the familiar sight of the common room. 'Thanks grandma.' He mentally said and entered.


End file.
